Dirty Little Secret's We All Hide
by I.Put.My.Arms.Around.You.And.I'm.alive
Summary: This is a different story about Ruthie. She gets raped. It show's how the Camden's react to it.
1. Default Chapter

**The Dirty Little Secrets We all Hide **

Today Ruthie Camden's life is going well. Her mom and dad had allowed her to go to the party with Martin, since he will be there. Martin and Ruthie told Mr. And Mrs. Camden that there would be no drugs. Until this fair day, Ruthie Camden's life will change forever.

" Mom, Dad Martin and I are leaving for school! Bye!" Ruthie yelled upstairs and headed for the door.

" Bye honey, Bye Martin. You guys have a good day.!" Annie Camden Yelled down the stairs while getting the twins up.

" Martin, I don't believe mom let me do to the party! I am so excited! I thought mom would never tell me. When I was in 8th grade mom wouldn't even allow me to go to the " Couples Party!" Ruthie squealed in excitement and hugged Martin.

Martin and Ruthie got out of the car and grabbed their books. They walked up the stairs to the door of the school and walked in. Mac started walking towards Ruthie and Martin.

" Hey Ruthie, Martin." Mac said while looking at Ruthie.

" So.. What time are you guys coming over to the party?" Mac paused for a second and continued. " You know there are going to be a lot of kids there tonight." Mac asked Martin and Ruthie.

" How about, um, eight." Martin said. They can stay out late since it is a weekend.

" I am so glad you invited me, you're my best friend!" Ruthie announced and hugged Mac.

Martin and Ruthie walked through the back door of the house and was about to walk upstairs until Annie stopped them.

" Hey, how was your day?" Annie asked while putting the cookies on the table.

" It was good, why do you ask?" Ruthie asked looking at the cookies on the counter.

" You know if you don't want to you don't need to go to this party." Annie said but, she remembered she was in tenth grade now.

" Mom, I want to go!" Ruthie half yelled and half said.

" I wasn't stopping you from going. I was just stating if you still want to go you can if you don't want to go you don't. If you don't relax with your tone you will not go to the party, understood?" Annie said and looked at her daughter.

" Yes, mom. I am going upstairs for a little while, okay, bye." Ruthie said and stomped up the stairs.

Ruthie and Martin were getting ready for the party that night. We all know Ruthie is very excited for this party. This is Ruthie Camden's first official party, with out a parent. Ruthie went and grabbed her skirt she was going to wear, It was black with a see through lining on top of it. Martin, was not going to get all fancy like Ruthie. He was just going to wear his Jeans, and A shirt, he was like " I am not going on a date, so why get dressed up that fancy, huh?" Martin thought to himself.

Martin walked up the stairs to her room and knocked on her door.

" Ruthie, are you ready to go?" Martin asked.

" Yes, I will be down stairs in a minute." Ruthie responded and grabbed her purse and her jacket.

Ruthie walked out and Martin and Ruthie went into his car and drove off to Mac's house. When they got there, Ruthie went up and rang the door bell.

" Oh, hey you guys, I thought you will never get here." Mac said and let them in.

" Do you want me to put this up for you? Mac asked Ruthie.

" Yes, thank you." Ruthie responded and looked at Martin, Mac nodded and put her stuff away.

Martin went and talked to some of his friends from school.

" So Ruthie, would you like some punch?" Mac asked looking at her and smiling.

" Sure, thanks." Ruthie responded.

Mac went to the kitchen and got her some punch, he put some alcohol drugs in there. " Boy, Ruthie Camden, Doesn't know what is going to hit her." Mac thought. Instead of giving Ruthie a small glass like he planned, he gave her a really, large glass.

Ruthie and Mac go up stairs to Mac's room. Mac then, locks the door behind Ruthie and himself and pushes Ruthie on his bed. Mac starts walking over to the bed and kissed Ruthie and tries to take off her shirt and pants. Ruthie was about to scream when Mac took his hand and covered it and drugged her with some pills he had in his room. Ruthie knew what was happening, she tried to escape her fears. She thought to herself " I should of listened to mom and not come to this party." Ruthie thought. All these thoughts were running through her mind and head. Before Ruthie knew it she black out, and couldn't see a thing. Before Ruthie knew it, her worst nightmare has came true, this is how to tries to hid it, from her family, her brother and everyone she loved.

The next day Ruthie woke up in Macs room, she put her clothes on as fast as she can and grabbed her things and ran out the door to her house.

" Ruthie?" Kevin asked seeing her run from the back door to the house.

" No, I mean, yes?" Ruthie asked her brother in law.

" IS there something wrong, it looks like you just ran into the wall or something?" Kevin asked.

" No I am fine." Ruthie said. I don't believe I just lied to Kevin. I am really not fine, I am terrified, how can I be fine if I got raped, raped by someone I thought I could trust!?! Ruthie's mind scream in her head.

" Okay, I will see you later then." Kevin said and walked off.

Ruthie was relived and mad at the same time. She wanted to tell him, but in her gut she couldn't. " How could I have let this happen? God, why god why? "Ruthie said looking into the sky in fear from last night.

Ruthie ran into the back door and up her stairs to her room, she locked the door and started crying on her bed uncontrollably.

Kevin was going to walk into the police station when he wanted to call Lucy.

The phone rang at Kevin and Lucy's apartment in the garage. " Hello?" Lucy asked into the phone. " Hi Honey, it's me. I wanted you to talk to Ruthie. I was walking out the door to work, she seemed scared of something, I know something is wrong. " Okay, thanks, I will. Bye" Lucy said and hung up the phone. I wonder what is wrong with Ruthie. Lucy thought to herself.

Mac was in his room thinking, I have to tell Martin, he is going to kill me when he finds out though. I will go over there tonight. He thought to himself. Mac was making a list of things he was going to do. Okay I need to, Knock on the door, ask for martin, take him outside to talk and finally tell him the truth.

Lucy went into the house to look for Ruthie. She saw her mom in the kitchen and stopped. " Hey, mom have you seen Ruthie?" Lucy asked. " She is in her room." Annie said. " Thanks." Lucy said and went upstairs.

Lucy walked into Ruthie's room. " Ruthie can we talk?" Lucy asked. " Lucy, please, go away, please." Ruthie cried. " I just want to talk to you, tell me what wrong please." Lucy pleaded. " Lucy, what don't you get, nothing is wrong can you just stay out of this. I am fine for the last time!" Ruthie yelled. " Fine, if you need to talk.." Lucy paused for a second. " I will be in the apartment." Lucy said and walked down stairs.

Mac came over that night, it was around six. He knocked on the back door and Martin answered. They went by the basketball net and talked. What they didn't know was that Kevin was listening from behind the fence. Martin I need to tell you something, but you will hate me for the rest of your life." Mac started and started shaking his hands so nervously. " Mac, just tell me already." Martin yelled angry. Mac took a deep breathe. " IdruggedRuthieandIrapedherandmadeherhavesexwithme." Mac said in one breathe without stopping. " Can you say it slower, so I can understand." Martin said. " I said, I drugged Ruthie and I rapped her. I made her have sex with me." Mac said getting very nervous." YOU WHAT!?!?" Martin said and yelled. Martin went inside to get his bat and a frying pan. Martin came out and starting hitting Mac with it. " Martin stop please!?!?" Mac pleaded. " Stop what you mean stop. You raped Ruthie? " I am sorry." Kevin came out from the fence. " Mac, put your hands up your going down to the station for charges of RAPE." Kevin yelled and looked evilly at him.

Lucy went outside and saw detective Michael's with him. " Kevin what's going on?" Lucy asked. " Mac raped Ruthie." Kevin responded. Lucy took a deep breathe and look at Mac. " Oh really, that's why she was crying in her room when I was trying to talk to her." Lucy said sad. " Yea." Kevin said and walked over to Mac.

" Ruthie let me in I know." Lucy knocked on the door. " Fine, what do you know?" Ruthie looked at her sister. " I know you been raped." Lucy looked at her. " What, what do you mean?" Ruthie tried to deny it. " Ruthie stop making excuses. It isn't your fault it is Mac's. He is the one who did this to you, and you will never forget it till this fair day. He is going to jail he is 18 and is going to have criminal charges put against him for doing so. Ruthie, stop blaming yourself for this, it is not your fault, listen it is not your fault." Lucy yelled. " Yes it is, it is my fault, if I didn't drink that drink he gave me It would of never happened." Ruthie sobbed. " Ruthie, it isn't yours, it is his. Ruthie, he gave you it, he forced your to drink I it is his," Lucy tried to make her feel better.

" Hey Ruthie how are you?" Kevin asked. Ruthie looked at him. " I am better thanks." Ruthie said and hugged him. " Thanks for what?" Kevin asked. " Thanks for doing what ever you did." Ruthie said. Everyone went into the house to eat.

**A/N: Please Read and Review.**

**_Next Chapter coming soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dirty Little Secrets We all Hide**

**Author's Note- I am very sorry for not updating, I totally forgot about this story. I will try to update more often. Please forgive me. **

Life if strange, very strange. I just cannot comprehend all the feelings I have from the other week. I cannot, just cannot let them go. I try yoga, counseling, everything. Nothing, not one thing works. I tried and tired, I am sick and tired of everyone trying to tell me it is not my fault. Kevin, he is such a great person, he helped me, helped me through this time. Still, that does not change the past, change the past I cannot change. We can't go back in time and reverse time, but can we? Why did god have this happen to me? Right now in my gut I am scared, scared I might be pregnant. I never got my period this month, I need to take to someone, I cannot talk to my mom, dad, Lucy, Simon, or Mary. Not even the twins. The only two people I can take to are Kevin and Martin, but will Kevin tell Lucy? Later I will talk to Kevin; he is more likely to understand, since he almost got a girl pregnant in high school.

Later that day I walked into the garage apartment where I see Kevin and Lucy sitting at the table, talking. "Hi, Lucy, Kevin. Um, Lucy, may I talk to Kevin, alone." I tell her glancing at her waiting for her to speak. "Sure." She said looking at Kevin and leaving the room. "What did you need to talk about?" Kevin asked while he cuffed his hands. "You know about the Mac thing right, about a month ago about-" Ruthie stopped and paused for a second. "About the rape issue." I told him in a low voice. "Yeah, is there something wrong?" Kevin said unsure and putting up an eyebrow. "I-I-I-, think I-I-I mi-might be pre-pregnant." I told him scrambling my words. "Are you sure, did you take a test to find out?" he asked. "N-no." I look around the room. "If you want I can get you one." "Really?" "Yeah." "Thanks, I'm scared, what if-." Kevin took over. "If you are, you can tell your parents or something. It isn't your fault."

I walked into Martins room, I have done that a lot lately, and I think I may like him. "Martin!" I scream. "Yeah." "I think I may be pregnant BY MAC!" Then I run out of the room. I meet Kevin at the end of the hall and he hands me a bag it was white, with two boxes in it.

My mom comes in the room. I shove it into my draw so she does not know. "Hi Ruthie, how are you doing?" She asked taking a seat, then she looks at me, I do not speak, she goes and leaves.

Back down stairs, everyone is down there, including Kevin. "I feel so bad for Ruthie." Lucy says putting her hand on her head. "I know, I do too." Kevin said. Everyone sighs and puts their heads down on the table.

I am in my room, in the bathroom, opening the box about to take it. I read the directions to know what I should do. Then I take a deep sigh and do what it says. The time is up, I look at it, it says-.

**Authors Note- Cliffhanger, sorry, you would just have to wait to find out. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Little Secret's we All Hide**

* * *

I am in my room, in the bathroom, opening the box about to take it. I read the directions to know what I should do. Then I take a deep sigh and do what it says. The time is up, I look at it, it says-. "Oh my god." I looked at it, out of breath. I inhale breath before opening my eyes, I wanted to cry and scream. All I really wanted was my mom right now. When I looked at it, the word or sign I did not want to see is on it. I started crying, I really wanted Martin to be here next to be right now. I do not know what to do. I am very, very depressed. If I saw it coming, I would not be here today, looking at the test that lies in my hand. I put it in the drawer and then apply it within tissue incase someone comes in. I go down stairs and eat dinner with the rest of our family.

I walk down and see Martin, Kevin, Lucy and the whole family. I take a seat next to Kevin. I nudge him, he turns his head. "Kevin, can I talk to you later?" I whisper. "Sure." I than went and started to eat my food that lied on the plate in front of me. I sighed; he knew what Ruthie was going to say. He knew in his gut that she was pregnant, she had to be. She knows it. God, what was Mac thinking. Now, Ruthie and Mac are going to have a child together and they will be connected with one another as long as the child is in the picture. Kevin, he never wanted this for her. He saw a bright future for her. Going to college, then getting married and having a family.

After dinner, Kevin and I go outside and sit at the table in the yard. It is very peaceful at night I thought to myself. "Kevin." Now, the time has risen to its prophet, the run rose and the sun is now going to set. I am just hoping she is not pregnant. "Kevin, I don't know how to do this, but I-I'm well, pre-preg-pregnant. Why me, why me? Tell me; tell me why this had to happen to me. I hate god, I hate him. I just-." Kevin stopped her before she could finish her sentence. "Ruthie, Ruthie, Ruthie, calm down. First, it is not your fault, not yours at all. Secondly, if you do not want this child than you do not have to keep it. However, I do suggest that you deliver it. I have heard that woman or teenagers who get abortions get things damaged to their reproductive system. They cannot have any children unless they would consider adopting. I would highly recommend that you have the baby. However, I think we should get you tested from the doctor to find out if it is positive. Not all home pregnancy tests are accretive. I will bring you tomorrow, is that okay with you?" Ruthie was now sobbing in Kevin's arms. "Sure, it's fine."

Each time I look at Ruthie, I picture how it feels being Ruthie. I almost had a child also, well I cannot have babies, but I did almost make one. I am sad, very sad for her. She is so young, and regretless. How can this happen to her. She is a great person, a great human, a wonderful sister in law and very intelligent. What was Mac thinking that night? Was he drunk or high on dope or what? What has gotten into these young teenagers these days? He ruined his life long goal. He can no longer vote because once you are in jail, you have no privilege to vote anymore. That is the problem; too many people break the laws. Why can't people just do the right thing instead of the wrong?

I lie in the bed next to Lucy, I sigh. She keeps looking at me. "Kevin, what's wrong?" I look at her. "Crap, nothing gets pass her, nothing. How am I going to be able to pull this one off?" I asked myself. "What do you mean if anything is wrong? What would give you the idea that anything is wrong? Nothing is wrong." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure Kevin. Come on, please Kevin tell me?" I sighed. "I don't know, I promised though. I will tell you that it is about your sister. For now, my secrete is safe with her, sorry honey." I said smiling and giving her a kiss on her head and then rolling over on my side. Each time I think about, I think that Lucy and I are ready to have a family. I want to move out of here anyway.

What if I am pregnant, how could or would I tell mom, dad and the rest of the family? Why does it have to be Mac is? I always wanted children and a family. However, I did not want to have one now. I wanted to be married, out of high school. Could life get any worse? Yes, it can, now telling the parents. I sighed and groaned.

The next day after school Kevin picked me up from school. We are now in the waiting room on the hospital. I do not know, but it is hard. Even a very scary thought to think about it. I am different from most people; I though I would never be this scared about anything. Then again, now I am. Now, I am in this room going in to find out my worst nightmare of my life. I took a deep breath in. Them, seeing a nurse heading towards the door, I jumped. Hearing the nurse call, "Ruthie Camden, Ruthie?" Kevin looked at me. "Ruthie do you want me to stay here or come with you?" I thought quickly. "Please come, I'm scared." We walked into the room and did what the nurse said. After taking urine samples and waiting for the doctor, it was scary. Then, the doctor came in, to our luck, Uncle Hank, just the brightness to our day. "Ruthie, Kevin. Hi. How are you?" He asked us in a nice voice. "Fine, we're fine. Everyone is fine." "Okay, then lets get the show on the road." He goes over to the draw and grabs two tubs and a needle. "Kevin, please hold my hand." "Ouch, that hurt." Ruthie yelled when he out the needle in.

After 30 minutes went by, Hank called us in his room. "Ruthie, I am sorry, but you are pregnant."

Now, the time has come, to tell the family. To tell everyone. I do not know how mom did it, having seven children, wow. I am glad Kevin is helping me throughout this. "Mom, dad everyone, I have to tell you something." Everyone nodded and sat down. "Everyone, I am having a baby. The father is Mac." Martin looked furious. "That damn son of a bitch. I am going to kill him. He raped Ruthie and now got her pregnant. God, damn it. That baby should have been mine, but no Mac went and knocked her up. That bitch. Yes, I'll admit it I do like Ruthie, happy?"

**-Please Read and review, thanks.**


	4. Authors Note

I know it's been around 6 months since I've last updated. However, I'm not sure if I'm going to be writing any more of this story. If you want me to, tell me and I'll continue, or at least try to update sometime this month, soon. It might not be long, but I'll think of something. I haven't written anything for this story since the last update. So, if you want me to update tell me, I'll appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, for the long, long, long update. Thanks for the reviews, I've been so busy lately and I totally forgot about this story. 

Also, the song in the story are mine.

**Dirty Little Secrets, we all hide.**

_And I look around the room,_

_All I see is you._

_I wish your arms will hold me still._

_Your beautiful smile,_

_I feel like singing this._

_I cannot stop._

_Just love me,_

_Come on baby,_

_Love me._

_The room is filled with love,_

_I'm not going no where._

_And I'll be here waiting for you baby._

I look at her what seemed forever, I saw her smile at me. I went in and kissed her, something I couldn't control. And the passion I felt with in the kiss, I couldn't breathe. Then, I realized the whole family was still standing there, I pulled away. I looked at her, and everyone. I saw the smile on their faces, and heard them whisper to us _"Finally, what took you so long?" _

" Ruthie come with me I want to talk to you." I grab her hand, and take her to my apartment. I just stare at her eyes, knowing what's happening is killing her. However, my feelings are getting in the way of everything that's happening. I can't deny it anymore, I love Ruthie Camden. I'll love her forever.

_I've been waiting forever,_

_Until the sound of the rain stops._

_I've been running forever._

_I can't get out of it this time._

_My heart beats fast,_

_My heart slows down._

_I feel like I'm going to collapse._

I've been running from my feelings for so long, I try to tell myself that it's only feelings for Ruthie as a brother. But, when time goes on, my feelings get deeper and deeper.

I took a deep breath, I'm going to tell her, I start swaying back and forth. For what seemed for hours. " Ruthie, I need to tell you this. That kiss I gave you was true. Everything about the kiss, the passion was real. It was nothing that I've felt before. I know with the situation right now it feels wrong, but I love you. I tried to deny it for so long, because we live in the same house. I just can't deny it anymore, I'm in love with you. Nothing is going to change that feeling… ever. I know you probably don't like me but…" Ruthie stopped him and took his lips into hers, kissing him like never before.

" Martin, I wanted to tell you, I love you too, more than friends. You're my best friend and I can't defy what you mean to me, I just wish you told me earlier." And I stood there, keep kissing her, it felt right. She felt right in my arms, no one has ever fit more perfectly into my arms. I smile at the thought of her being mine.

_I've been chasing you for hours._

_I've been running away from reality._

_It's something true, _

_I can't deny it._

_It's the truth here._

_I can't back away from what I am seeing._

_It's the love, that cannot deny anything._

_This is the real thing here baby._

I can't believe it, Ruthie is actually mine, my girlfriend. I'm going to hold onto her forever. I will not stop loving her. I love her, and I'm going to love her child, the child that should be mine. But, I can't do anything about that now, anyways. All I care about is that Ruthie is my girlfriend. I'm going to cherish her forever, and ever.

_And I thought you'd never feel the same._

_I thought you would've hated me._

_And my heart is filled with love from here._

_I'm not backing away._

_Staying here with you baby._

I love Martin, he was always my best friend since he walked into our house that day. He pretended to be Simon's friend. It was pretty funny when he just followed Peter and I into the house. I always thought he was pretty hot, and now, I have him. So, he can be my hot boyfriend. I smile at the thought of that.

_The light flashes,_

_The song keeps going on._

_It's not stopping._

_The music isn't stopping._

_I am still dancing._

_I'm still dancing._

" Ruthie, I love you, no one else but you. I love you so much, you mean the world to me." Then, I kissed her, seeing she kissed me back. I smile every time I'm close to her. She makes my heart melt.

" I love you too Martin, and will forever. I'm glad you told me the way you feel… finally." She said and cuddled closer to me.

Martin and I put some music on, and started dancing. I felt right in his arms. He's perfect for me, and he's the best boyfriend material I've ever had.

_Don't let this moment stop._

_Don't let the music stop._

_I love being so close to her._

_I feel like I'm going crazy._

_I pinch myself, hoping it's not a dream._

_It's not,_

_Reality, it hurt._

_She's mine, my dream came true._

_My heart is still beating fast,_

_Knowing she is right next to me._

A/N: Read and Review. I know it wasn't the best, but I didn't know what else to put.

Alright, enjoy.

Hope you still read. 


End file.
